Fairytale
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Bleach version of Fushigi Yuugi. Ichigo opens a book that changes her life forever.


**A/N: I must tell you, when my sister introduced to me the anime Fushigi Yuugi it immediately made its way into my top 50. Then I got the crazy idea of making this. Sorry if this is bad news to you, but there will be a few changes and twists from the original storyline of Fushigi Yuugi. But I won't say what those twists are so that no one would get too excited or disappointed, but the storyline stays the same.  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach nor Fushigi Yuugi is mine. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fushigi Yuugi to Yuu Watase.**

* * *

_Preview: Ichigo finds an old book in the library and opens it, which leads her to the foreign world of Ancient China._

"Whew, I made it." Ichigo panted as she reached her classroom, bringing her bag and her absent friend's homework to her seat.

When the class was over she grabbed her bag and inside she noticed a small book that she borrowed. "That's right; I have to return this today." She mumbled as she walked to the library with slow and steady steps.

After returning it she looked around the mountain of books and with curiosity taking over her, she decided to stay around a little longer.

"Ishida, are there any new books here?"

Her bookish friend pointed at a certain area and she thanked him before going to where he pointed.

With eyes eager to search and ready to read, her fingers lightly touched every book it could reach, and but stopped at a large book colored brown. She took interest, as just from looking at the spine of the book it looked classic. Taking it out, she blew the dust coating the cover and the title got more of her interest.

Though it was written in Chinese, she could understand the complex writing from past calligraphy lessons.

"The Universe of the Four Gods..." She murmured, and opened the cover, slowly finding the page where in the first part of the narration of the story is.

As no one else was there with the exception of Ishida she took the chance of reading it out loud.

_**This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Stars of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it, shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.**_

All of a sudden, the pages glowed bright red that she covered her eyes to prevent getting blind. Her mouth was half-open in disbelief at this sudden event.

"What's happening?" The shock caused her to drop the book but it didn't stop glowing and then, the light enveloped her. Ishida witnessed the last scene, and immediately ran to the book with worry completely visible in his eyes like an open book.

As puzzled as he is, he picked up the book, knowing very well that the light that was around Ichigo headed back to the pages of the book when she disappeared.

"_I will never know what happened to her by questioning myself. But I have to get home first._" He thought, putting the book in his bag and departing for his house.

The people around him ignored the deep worry and concern for his classmate that was all over his face like a mask. When he got home, he saw nobody and with slight relief went upstairs to his room. Sitting on his bed and the book on his lap, he started to read where Ichigo left off.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, her sight clearing, and as quick as lightning she got on her feet. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in the library.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, looking at every direction possible. There were nothing but dried trees, rock, and more of the hard and dry ground. The sun was bright and blazing hot, that her skin could sizzle any time soon.

"Damn it! What did that book do to me?" What greeted her in return was the humid.

"_I won't know what's happening to me by standing here._" She thought, as she started walking though she doesn't know where she is going.

Meanwhile a man in his late teens walked at the same place where Ichigo is, and saw her running. His sharp gold-black eyes saw a few sinister shadows not far from her, as she ran towards where the shadows are standing. He sighed as he walked towards them while a character on his forehead begins to glow bright red.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to see the men that she was unknowingly running towards to. She stopped and almost asked them a question, but all the evil grins coming from them that made her suspicious of them.

"You 're a rare one." One of them said, and she was suspicious of this saying so she went in a defensive position. "You could help us make a fortune, with your strange clothing and hair." She glared at the man who said that.

"What are you? Human traffickers?" She seethed in a low voice, her hands clenching into fists. "We're slave traders." The man who looked like the leader answered.

She hardened her feet, readying them to get off the ground and dash at them but she waited for the right time to launch an attack. But before she could make a move, a thick band tightened around both her ankles and pulled her backwards, causing her to land on her stomach, her arms, elbows, legs and knees getting friction burns and bruises from the skin scratching against the hard and rough ground.

The pain didn't let her get up and fight back, and she ground her teeth together until when a quick flash of white knocked out one of them.

She looked at who it was, and quickly noticed how not normal he looked, especially with his every pale complexion, his hair matching his skin with his odd eye color of deadly yellow irises surrounded by a sea of black. But the glowing character on the forehead got most of her attention.

Then a strange picture filled her head, a figure that looked like the teen but younger smiling gently.

Ichigo could only watch with awe before it was over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

She frowned a little, "Do I look like I'm okay?" He made a short breath through his nose, like he was laughing and the younger teen could only pout as he untied her ankles.

She got up slowly as she clicked her tongue from the sting. Brushing the dust off her uniform, she looked at him; her eyes with bewilderment. "Thanks for saving me." She said upfront and in reply he extended his hand. She looked at the pale palm and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I saved you, so pay me back with money." He asked in a low tone, but he didn't sound so demanding. She sighed as her fingers crept into her pocket for the yen that she brought with her. Taking it out, she presented it to him.

"_Yen?_" He thought as disbelief and shock filled his eyes but Ichigo didn't notice this. "Umm... what kind of money is this?" He asked, pointing at the money and his face feigning ignorance.

She gave herself a mental slap. "_Idiot! I'm in someplace that is not Karakura Town, not even Japan. This guy might be thinking that I'm crazy right now._" Her face went sour with worry and placed it back on her pocket.

She was about to say something about it but he was already walking away, giving a hand wave of goodbye. Out of embarrassment of showing yen to who looked like mostly a foreigner and an albino foreigner at that she kicked her foot on the ground, but the reckless act hurt her knee.

She ignored the sting and seeing a carriage that wasn't that far, she ran and hopped on the carriage without the driver noticing her presence.

Once in a while, she poked her head out all the hay to look where the carriage is heading, and saw a large city which made her feel relief but the confusion didn't disappear, but she was mature enough to handle things without freaking out too much.

The carriage stopped by a street where food could be smelled and found everywhere. Ichigo silently hopped off as she rubbed her growling stomach that reacted to the delicious aroma.

Using her pickpocketing skills when she was a wild kid, a sneaky hand reached for a large bun and nicked it without the vendor knowing it. She quickly gobbled it up and remembered the teen that saved her.

Sensing him nearby, she turned around and saw him for a second before he disappeared from the many people in the street. "Hey, wait!" She called loudly, walking swiftly through the large crowd.

But she didn't see him again, no matter which direction she looked. Determined to find him, she continued walking as she ignored the people's stares and comments about her 'strange clothing' and 'abnormal hair'.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Let's play a little game. Whoever is able to guess correctly who I represent as the rest of the Suzaku Seven gets a box of premium donuts. Hard, I know. But that's why it's a guessing game. XD**


End file.
